Fenton Files: The Search
by Ghostface317 v2
Summary: Danny's life is going great... Until his parents go missing, and with Vlad supposedly out of the picture he must go incognito in order to save them and find the one, or ones responsible. Originally written by Linhae. Rated K but it may become a T later. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Fenton Files: The Search**

**Prologue**

"_If any good came out of this, it's been that the 10 years without ghost powers, gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been."_, that's what Vlad Masters had said.

But the events that had made him realise his mistakes had never happened; and as such, Vlad was once again a villain. But some things are meant to be; no matter how hard one can try, they can never be permanently prevented. They will just, instead, occur at a later date. These events are known as fixed points in time; and the redemption of Vlad was one of said events.

Thus a man, who was once a villain, is set upon the unpreventable path to redemption.

00000000000000000000

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – An unknown region of Space…_

He sat pondering on his mistakes; from the cloning of Danielle, to creating the Disasteroid. _I'm such a damn fool. Daniel would probably call me a "Fruit Loop" if he were here. He's right though, I am a Fruit Loop. Usually I could blame my failures on him. But I'm wrong. It's me. There's no-one else to blame, but myself. In fact, I regret the day I was born._

His solemn train of thoughts was understandable; seeing as he tried to take over the earth. Many would label him as a super-villain, others a nut-job and some would call him both.

00000000000000000000

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – Amity Park…_

Danny Fenton, better known to the world as superhero; Danny Phantom, had his work cut out for him. Since revealing his identity to the world, he had not had a moment's peace. Whether it be fighting ghosts or dating his girlfriend, he could not shake off the press. He was, in all honesty, beginning to regret ever revealing himself. Sure it was nice for him and his friends to be popular, even to be free of bullies, but there's only so much one guy can take.

He cast his mind back, to four weeks ago; when he and his friends had decided to have a picnic. It took one hell of a long time to find a secluded spot where the paparazzi couldn't find them. It was worth it in the end, though. The gang had a great day. A paparazzi free day.

00000000000000000000

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – Middleton…_

Depression was a deep, dark thing; and Kim was unlucky enough to be suffering from the mother of all depressions. It was only since "Danny Phantom" had revealed his true identity to the world that she'd never felt so worthless.

She slammed her locker shut with a miserable grunt, and turned around to see her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable standing only two feet away from her. "Still jealous?" he asked. "Me? Kim Possible? Jelling?" she exclaimed in mock shock and sarcasm.

Ron raised an eyebrow in response to her answer, and grinned. "Only a little bit." she said.

Ron had known Kim for most of his life, and loved her for just as long. It was only a few months ago that he had confessed his feelings to her; and a short amount of time later, they had their first non-influenced kiss. And as such they were now, as Kim would say, BF & GF.

"You can't let it get you down, Kim." Ron's tone was simple and understanding.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'll tell ya what; you, me and Bueno Nacho; my treat." he offered. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't. I've gotta give the Tweebs and their new friend a ride. Wanna hang at my place?" she asked. "Can't I'm afraid, Kim, I'm babysitting my little sister." An almost unnoticeable tinge of disappointment swept across her face, quickly replaced by a sly smile. "Well here's something we can both enjoy right now." she spoke, with a hint of seductiveness to her words, and then grabbed him by the collar of his jersey and kissed him full on; letting her lips linger for a moment. "I liked that." he breathed. "I knew you would."

00000000000000000000

Vlad was actually sitting on a small asteroid pondered his mistakes. A small tear crept down the right side of his face and froze within seconds. The pain from the ice was horrible; it was like having a sewing-needle jabbed into his eye. Not attempting to pull it off, he raised his right hand to the corresponding side of his face and used his abilities to melt the tear, and quickly wipe the moisture clean, before his face could freeze up again.

_I'm sorry_, he thought. Vlad knew in his heart, that if he apologized, he could alleviate some of that angst that plagued his heart. Even though his apology would not be heard, he still did it. "I'm sorry… Jack." These words, spoken aloud, caused him more angst than any of the ones he had thought.

Jack Fenton was Danny's father, and _was_ one of Vlad's friends, one of his only friends. The only friend that stayed faithful to him throughout. Throughout it all, Jack loved Vlad like a brother. This thought stung Vlad's heart so much that he just wanted to die. _I betrayed you. I tried to steal your wife, your son, and even your daughter. I wanted what you had. And above all I tried to kill you. For all of that, I am truly sorry_. But it wasn't just that; for the incident in which Vlad gained his powers, was Jack Fenton related. After years of hating him and trying to kill him, Vlad's exile had finally robbed him of all the anger and hatred he felt for him. _It was my fault for standing in front of the stupid thing. I should've known that it would go wrong. It's not Jack's fault, It's mine, plain and simple_.

00000000000000000000

She sat in her car, waiting for her brothers and their new "friend". Truth be told, Kim was expecting to see the Tweebs with a boy of about their age. What she got, though, was almost the exact opposite. Their new friend was a girl that looked roughly the same age as them, maybe a little older. This girl had short black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, blue sneakers, and a red beanie.

Jim was the first one to reach the car, and playing the part of the gentleman, opened the door for the girl and let her in first. Jim then climbed in himself, and Tim followed immediately after, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Kim; this is Danielle. She just moved here two weeks ago." Jim said, gesturing to the girl that was sitting to the left of him. "Welcome to Middleton, Danielle." Kim greeted. "Call me, Dani." The girl replied cheerfully.

"Where are you from, Dani?" Kim asked her; watching with slight suspicion as Dani tensed up at her question. Neither of the Tweebs noticed this. "Oh, all over the place really; I've never really stayed in one place too long." she answered. "Well, I hope you don't leave," Jim said nervously ", you're the only other one in our grade besides us, who knows how to make a ray gun." Unknown to him, he had begun to blush.

Kim was about to rag on them about ray guns and so forth, when she realized that Jim had only added that second bit to cover his tracks. Perhaps her little brother had a crush on this girl?

00000000000000000000

Halfway through the journey, Dani spoke up. "Kim, haven't you saved the world before?" "Yes, I have actually. But thanks to Danny Phantom, nobody takes any notice of me anymore. I haven't been on a mission in quite a while." Kim replied, her spirits lifted by this girl who had shown interest in her crime-fighting career.

"I think it was genius; his idea to turn the earth intangible." Dani spoke. Kim's good mood vanished in an instant. "Team Possible could've done that in half the time, if Wade hadn't caught the flu." Kim said, concealing what was no longer jealousy of Phantom, because it was now evolving into hate. Tim detected this, and, afraid of seeing Kim when she was angry; devised a plan to cheer her up, "But Danny does it with super-powers and high-tech weapons, all Kim needs is a few gadgets and some martial arts."

"Besides, Danny's not so bad when you get to know him." Dani added. Kim nodded silently, as she pulled into their garage. "Well, here we are." she said cheerfully.

As soon as she stopped the car, Tim leapt out of his side and slammed the door shut, running into the house. Dani silently opened her door and got out; then she held the door open for Jim. Once Jim was out, she closed the door, and they walked into the house. Kim was alone. The silence was calming.

00000000000000000000

His solemn pondering had been broken by a feeling that he couldn't quite describe. Vlad turned around, and all the blood in his veins went cold as he saw a man-sized comet heading straight towards him; it was an unusual bluish white, with a very small tail of debris behind it.

He didn't even think to move; in his mind he'd already accepted his fate. But one thing still screamed in his mind before the comet hit him, _Oh, Butternuts_.

00000000000000000000

Danny was sitting on top of the Nasty Burger having a small break, when that oh so familiar blue wisp escaped from his mouth. _Oh, for god's sake_. Luckily he was already in his ghost form, and as such he shot into the sky. It was then that he heard the scream of a young girl.

He looked down to see a girl of about ten years old being menaced by what looked like a humanoid lizard-frog. "Hey, Ass-Munch!" Danny shouted. His shouts succeeded in getting the beasts attention. The "Thing" looked at him, and he finally saw its face in full.

Its face was grotesque; around its mouth were four mandibles. It roared, and its roar sounded like something from the Predator movies. Danny glared at the creature and sent a blast of energy directly towards its face. The blast hit the creature directly in the mouth, and it roared in pain. It was then that Danny flew toward it and struck it in the gut, with his hardest punch. He looked at the girl, "Run!", He screamed. He then threw another two punches at the creature's gut, and then punched it in the face, his hand alight with energy as he did so.

He looked at his foe and then pulled out an upgraded Fenton Thermos, twisted its lid off, and aimed it at the creature. The creature was sucked in. Another enemy defeated.

00000000000000000000

Danny landed outside Fenton Works with the, full, Fenton Thermos in tow. It looked like it always did; albeit with a few upgrades courtesy of the "Guys-in-White".

Something felt wrong, something felt scary. A cold chill ran down his back. Danny knew in an instant that it wasn't his ice powers; he knew that something was up; something big, something scary.

He carefully, and slowly, phased through the door; keeping himself fully alert for any kind of danger. He surveyed the room. The entire living room was bathed in darkness. "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" he called out. His voice filled with fear. He then entered the kitchen. _No-one here either_. Now he knew for sure that something was wrong.

After checking every other normal room in the house, he headed down into the basement. There was a single light in the room, a Victorian-style gas lamp, _Odd_; and just below the gas lamp laid an envelope. On the envelope was a name, that name was: **Danny Phantom/Fenton.** Upon picking up the envelope, another spell of freezing cold fear ran down his spine.

Using his ghost energy to see where he was, he turned off the light and turned the actual lights on. He drew attentions to the envelope; and very carefully opened it. He pulled the letter out of the envelope, unfolded it and read. Upon reading it his breath ran short, his blood ran cold, and he fell to the floor in panic. He reached for it and read again. Sure enough, it was still the same. His family had been kidnapped.

_I am truly sorry to those of you who liked the original version, but due to changes in my style and other things I decided it would be best for me to re-write the thing._


	2. Awakenings

_Here it is. Whoa, that took a long time. I was hampered by a quite few delays, including college. So anyway, I'd like you to give it up to give a very warm welcome, or else, to my beta: Em Phantom!_

**Chapter 1: **Awakenings

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – Amity Park …_

Samantha Manson, girlfriend of Danny Phantom, was sitting on her bed reading a book, when a voice broke her concentration. "Sam?" the voice queried. She knew who this was: Danny. She looked up from her book, with a look of annoyance which instantly turned into one of concern when she saw his face. It was stricken with terror. "What's wrong, Danny?" she asked. Danny didn't speak. He just looked at her for a second, and then handed her the letter. The letter read:

**Danny Phantom/Fenton**

**You may have noticed, Mr. Phantom, that you can no longer find your family. This is my doing. If you have any desire to save them, then you must simply do the following: **_**Disappear. **_**I recommend that you do it soon, for if you don't there shall be dire consequences. And not directed towards you.**

**Goodbye.**

Sam looked up from the letter, to see that Danny was now sitting on the edge of her bed. "What are you going to do?" she asked. Danny let out a heavy, depressed, sigh and looked at her. "There's only one thing I can do, Sam. I have to do what it says" he answered.

00000000000000000000

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – Middleton…_

"_Kim? Wake up"_ Ron's voice spoke from the darkness. Kim instantly opened her eyes to find out that she had fallen asleep at the wheel of her car. "What, Ron?" she asked, stifling a small yawn. All her boyfriend had to say was, "You fell asleep. You O.K?" "I'm fine, Ron. Really, I am" she gave as her reply. She sat up and outstretched her arms, letting out a large yawn.

"Weren't you babysitting your sister?"

"I was, but my parents came home early. The party was cancelled" he replied.

"So, you came here to take me up on my offer?"

"If that's okay?" he asked.

"Of course it is. Come on. Let's go inside"

00000000000000000000

…_June 26__th__ 2010 – Kensington, Kansas…_

Young Ali Kenton sat on the front porch, of her mother's farmhouse. Looking up at the star filled sky, which was full of so much beauty and wonder, she couldn't help but smile. Oh, how she wished that she could be up there among the stars, and visit other worlds.

It was quite a relaxing night, the air was nice and cool, and not a sound was to be heard. Ali brushed one of her dirty blonde bangs out of her face, and sighed in contentment. She reached to her left, and picked up a glass of lemonade. As she took a sip of the cool and refreshing drink, she noticed something in the sky: a star that was getting rapidly bigger - very rapidly. She looked at it for a second. Whatever it was, it too, was beautiful in her eye. But she didn't know what it was. And what it was, happened to be a not very large, ball of ice and rock that was hurtling in her direction.

00000000000000000000

The walk to Danny's home was, so far, a quiet one. Neither Sam nor he had spoken a word. After about three more minutes, Sam looked at him and was about to speak when her cell began to ring. Danny looked at her blankly. They stopped walking and she pulled the cell from the pocket of her black denim jeans; she looked at the display. "It's Tucker," she announced. For a few seconds, they looked at each other. Her face still full of worry; worry for him.

"You'd better answer it," Danny spoke, gesturing to her phone. Acknowledging him, Sam flipped the cell open.

"Yes, Tucker?" she quizzed.

"God, I thought you'd never answer!" Tucker exclaimed in frustration. "What do you want, Tucker? This isn't a good time," she asked in anger.

"What are you talking about? I got the message you sent"

Her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh crap, I forgot about that," she said under her breath.

"So, what's going on? You said that it was a matter of life and death," Tucker spoke. "It is Tucker. Danny's family's been kidnapped," she said solemnly. Tucker fell silent at this. He was unable to speak, so it was Danny who spoke. With his voice raised loud, Danny spoke loud enough for his friend to hear him:

"We'll meet you at my place, Tuck,"

00000000000000000000

Ali's tranquil train of thoughts was suddenly broken by a loud, almost deafening, bang. She looked up in fright, to see that the object she was staring at earlier was about to crash, and from the look of it, somewhere close-by. She stood up and ran off of the porch, and onto the grass. The sound of the rapidly approaching "object" was beginning to sound like that of a crashing airplane, and as such, she was surprised when it dashed past her home and made little to no sound, apart from a dull thud. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she ran back to the porch, grabbed the gun that was resting on the floor, and then set off toward the smoking crater.

00000000000000000000

Sam and Danny had been standing outside "Fenton Works" for no longer than a minute, when Tucker ran up to them, out of breath. "So, are we going in or what?" he asked, insensitive to his friend's blatant fear.

Sam sighed in disapproval, and walked toward the front door. The second that she gripped the handle, a massive explosion tore through the building, sending all three of them into the street. For Sam, everything, literally, went black as she drifted into unconsciousness.

00000000000000000000

Ali made her way through the debris of the meteorite, carefully avoiding the hot rocks and the dung heap. Upon reaching the meteorite itself, she immediately aimed the revolver at the figure that was drifting towards her from out of the billowing smoke. The second that the figure had completely emerged from the smoke, she let out a scream that she hoped would wake up her mother and, even more hopefully, Mr. Montin. Turning toward the tool-shed, which she knew contained a hammer and stake, she began to sprint.

Seconds after Ali disappeared into the tool-shed, the figure fell to the ground, then to his knees, and finally, face first into the ground. He clutched at his stomach in agony, and the all too familiar change crept over him, as his vampire-like appearance shifted into that of middle-aged Vlad Masters. Lifting his head up, he looked around and saw the faint figures of two adults cautiously approaching him, followed by the figure of a child. One of the adults, a man, began to walk closer. Vlad's last thought before he lost consciousness entirely, was, "_Jack?_"

00000000000000000000

…_June 27__th__ 2010 – Middleton …_

Kim opened her eyes, to be greeted by the golden sunshine that was shining through her curtains. She looked at the brand-new digital clock on her bedside table. 6:47: it was still a little early. She had almost made up her mind to go back to sleep when she was alerted to the heavenly aroma of eggs, wafting through the air. The smell was getting stronger. That could only mean that the breakfast was hers, and it was Ron who was bringing it to her. After all, Breakfast-in-Bed was a gesture that she probably wouldn't get from her parents, let alone from her brothers. Seconds after that thought had passed through her head, the door opened, and Ron poked his head in, giving her a big goofy grin when he laid his eyes on her. "Mornin' KP", He spoke as he walked into her room carrying a medium sized tray that among other things, had what looked like the perfect fried breakfast sat on it.

00000000000000000000

He had been awake for the past ten minutes when he had heard his sister's boyfriend, Ron, arrive, and it was only then that he decided to get out of bed. And so, there he was, Jim Possible, looking through his bedroom window at the morning sun. His brother had not yet woken, but it wouldn't be long before he did. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and yawned. It was an early time for him to get up, but he had things on his mind. Things like his mysterious new friend, Dani, and Tim and his new "project", for instance, were at the very top of his list of thoughts.

He and Tim had not told their sister or their parents what the "project" was. For if any of them found out, there would surely be problems. For the "project" would dwarf, practically, all of Kim's gadgets. Dani, on the other hand had been told, and she thought it cool. Yet another reason for him to like her.

Jim sighed heavily, and then looked at his brother, who had not yet woken up. He then turned to face the dresser that was opposite his bed. It was time to get dressed, and then maybe do a little tinkering on the "project" before breakfast.

00000000000000000000

…_June 27__th__ 2010 – Amity Park …_

It was more Danny's desperate pleading for her to wake up, than any of the other contributing factors that woke Sam. And so, Samantha Manson found herself staring around a hospital room that was lit, only by the morning sun, and contained only one other person besides herself. That person was her love, Danny Fenton, who had only just noticed that she was awake. Typical really.

Danny's face was brimming with tears of happiness. He could barely even speak straight as he said, "You're awake!" He was choked with tears as he began to cry.

"Danny? What happened?" she asked. Danny stopped crying long enough to look at her, "My house blew up," he spoke dryly. She was about to quiz him on the exact details of what happened to her, when a thought occurred, one which she spoke aloud, "What about Tucker?"

"He's fine. He was the furthest away, so he only ended up with a few bruises," was her boyfriend's almost nonchalant answer. After that, he began to cry again. She looked at him and then sat up and took his face in her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked him. His reply was simple and to the point, "I thought you were gonna die." Instead of replying to his answer, she instead pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips: an act that immediately stopped his tears.

00000000000000000000

…_June 27__th__ 2010 – Kensington, Kansas…_

The feeling of a damp towel on his forehead instantly woke Vlad, who shot up and looked around the room with the alertness of a cat before finally settling his sights on the three people who were looking at him with curiosity. The three people consisted of a woman who looked roughly like she was about 39 or 40, a girl who was about 9 or 10, and a man who looked about the same age as him.

"Where am I?" Vlad asked with caution.

The man looked at him and spoke in an almost stereo-typical southern accent, "Kensington, Kansas, my good sir. You've been here for about seven hours."

"Who are you?" Vlad asked, while looking briefly at the damp towel in his lap.

The man looked at him and gave a kind smile. "I'm Charlie Montin, and this fine woman, here, be Lucy Kenton," he said, gesturing to the woman who was standing next to him before turning to look at the girl, "and this be her young'un Ali."

00000000000000000000

The first thing that Tucker saw upon entering Sam's hospital room was Danny and her locking lips. He smiled and spoke loudly, "Let the poor girl up for air, Danny." Upon hearing Tuckers words, they broke apart and looked at him. "How are ya?" Tucker asked, his voice full of concern.

"Apart from the worst headache ever, Tuck, I'm feeling pretty fine," Sam spoke, in an almost sarcastic manner.

After seconds of silence, it was Tucker who spoke up. "Do you think the bomb was meant for you, Danny?"

Danny looked at him blankly. "Honestly, Tuck? I've no idea."

Sam laid her hand on Danny's, and Danny turned to face her, "What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Well now that my house is gone, and the fact that I've gotta go on the run, I don't know. All the ghost tech was at my house, so I honestly have no idea," Danny said, now unable to keep his head up.

"We'll help you," Sam said, as she grabbed his face and kissed him again.

_Is it good? How did I do? Please review. Hey that rhymes!_


End file.
